Beyond A Princess
by C.A Suoh
Summary: AU. Princess Haruhi Fujioka is now sixteen. Now, she can finally gets to interact with royalty outside her kingdom. However, this also means she has to marry soon. She finds marrying anyone a simple task, but her six new friends she met at Ouran Kingdom think otherwise. They give her hope, and new bonds. But, how can she fall in love, when she's never believed in it? Tamaharu
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Princess Haruhi Fujioka had just woken up early, due to the bright sunshine dancing in her room. Usually, she is woken by one of her servants. Or, one of the cooks, and her friend, Kanako would greet her with freshly made breakfast and tea. However, today is a special day for Haruhi. Because it was February 4th, It means that it is time for Haruhi to start interacting with other prince's and princesses her age, in order to find a potential husband and friend.

Well...

It's also Haruhi's 16th birthday, so she definitely had to start soon. It's not like Haruhi fretted this time, finding someone to wed was just apart of being a princess. Haruhi finds herself lucky enough, after all, her father did not betroth her to another. He wants the young princess to find love, but honestly, Haruhi finds the entire idea of waiting to wed due to "love" frivolous and irresponsible. It's not like she doesn't believe she can fall in love, she just thinks it shouldn't get in the way of her duties.

"You always look so sad, princess Haruhi." A voice says lightly, a scolding tone deep within it

Haruhi turns her head to see her lady-in-waiting, Tomoko, smiling at her from the door chamber. Tomoko has mesmerizing green eyes, and long chestnut colored hair that fell in wavy curls. She had come to the Fujioka castle at age thirteen, clearly from a life of wealth. She had said that she was escaping the abusive queen that lead her kingdom, and King Ranka took instant pity to the young girl and proclaimed her as a new Lady-In-Waiting for the Fujioka castle. Honestly, Haruhi disbelieved that Tomoko was just a helper at her old kingdom, but chose to not say anything about the matter.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to look sad." Haruhi mumbles, sitting up from her bed. Tomoko looks all around her, before jumping onto Haruhi's bed with her. Tomoko grins, before lightly twisting Haruhi's long, dark hair.

" _Hawuu_ ~ You're too polite~!" She exclaims in a sing song voice, hopping off the bed before a servant could truly see her. After all, Tomoko's behavior is considered rude and disrespectful, even if she is Haruhi's friend. Haruhi rolls her eyes.

"Am I?" She asks, standing up from her bed. Tomoko giggles, and walks out to the hallway.

"Yes. Now, come princess, I have a dress ready for you."

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY CUTE LITTLE GIRL!" King Ranka screams, pulling his only daughter in a tight hug. Haruhi can hear the servants, cooks, and knights all laugh at her expense. She struggles as she tries to make her father release her.

"Dad." She grumbles, having a warning tone evident in her voice. Ranka finally lets her go, giving her a far more gentle smile.

"Seriously, my little girl, soon to be a queen. If only Kotoko..." He says, drifting off into thoughts. Haruhi gives him a sad, knowing smile. The Queen, Kotoko, had died when giving birth to Haruhi. Even though she never knew her, Haruhi had loved hearing stories of her strong mother, it made her feel closer to her.

Unlike most kings and queens of the past, Kotoko and Ranka had fallen in love, and chose to marry each other. It was very rare for that to happen, and soon enough, other kings and queens started pursuing the ones they were truly infatuated with. It was lovely, but soon enough the trend ended. And once again, "true love" is something that was considered taboo.

"Anyways. Haruhi, are you excited to be meeting some new people?" The kings asks putting a wide grin on his face. Truly, Haruhi couldn't care less about meeting new 'friends', but she doesn't want too upset her father.

"Yeah, I'm actually- Wait, what kingdom will I'll be travelling to?" Haruhi asks, tilting her head to the side. Since February 4th was a national day for all of the kingdoms to have their heirs interact, they had to compromise. You see, up to seven heirs went to one kingdom, to talk among themselves, if they disliked the kingdom and people, they travel to another place.

"Ah! A royal messenger just came to deliver that information, how miraculous!" Ranka exclaims, running off to get said information. Haruhi rolls her eyes, and plops down onto her throne. Some of the servants walk past her, and offer assistance.

Was she hungry? Thirsty? Uncomfortable in the dress? Haruhi just waved them off, saying she was fine. Honestly, she hated the attention, but has gotten used to it. Ranka soon comes back, handing the scroll of paper to Haruhi, before tiredly plopping down onto his own throne. Haruhi gives him an amused look, before opening the scroll of paper. As she reads it, her eyes widen with utter shock.

She turns to look at her father, in shock. "Dad, are you aware that I'll be going to Ouran Kingdom!?" Haruhi asks.

Ranka gives her a lazy nod, in a very ill mannered way. "Yeah... Don't worry, I'm sending Tomoko with you to keep you company, and your guard, Ritsu Kasanoda, to protect the both of you."

Haruhi sighs, knowing why that's not the reason she is shocked.

You see, Ouran Kingdom is one of the hugest kingdoms in the world. While, Commons Kingdom, the kingdom Haruhi is the princess of, is large, but not as huge. Not only that, but Haruhi will be the only large-kingdom ruler there. Kuru Kingdom, Twin Islands Kingdom, Honey Kingdom, and Mori Kingdom are all... Gigantic.

"I guess I shall be leaving soon." Haruhi states, already heading towards her room. Ranka's jaw drops, as he stares at his daughter.

"B-B-But wait! What about-!?" He screams, cut off by the sound of Haruhi closing her door. After staring at the distance for a couple of seconds, Ranka does a dramatic gasp, before smiling.

"The girl's gonna be the death of me."

* * *

Haruhi stares down at the long gown in disbelief, running a finger a long the fabric. After informing Kasanoda and Tomoko that they shall travel with her to Ouran Kingdom, Tomoko had insisted that Haruhi had a "makeover". So, Tomoko had (with Haruhi's permission) cut her hair short, and revealed to her a gown that she had been making Haruhi.

It was stunning. It was blood red, with a heart-shaped neck line. The fabric was thin, but clearly very fine. The skirt of the dress was long and slightly flared out, but that was okay. The dress was also long sleeved, with the sleeves made of lace with a special pattern designed on it. To top it all off, Tomoko had revealed that Haruhi's crown was now silver, with a red, rose shaped stone in the center of it.

"Well, ya' wearing it, so why not see yourself. You look gorgeous." Tomoko says, winking at Haruhi. Haruhi looks into the mirror, smiling.

"I love it Tomoko, it definitely fits me me more than any pink gown I've ever worn." Haruhi jests, poking Tomoko's forehead. Tomoko giggles, and tips down Haruhi's tiara. Kasanoda, who has been waiting outside Haruhi's room, (he's always made sure to never walk in on the princess changing) walks in slowly.

"Um, Princess, it is time for all of us to get on the carriage to head to Ouran." He says, bowing his head slightly. His cheeks were slightly dusted pink due to Haruhi's new look. Haruhi nods, and Tomoko grins at him.

"Thanks for tellin' us, Risty~!" Tomoko exclaims, gently pulling on Haruhi's arm. The three of them rush out to the carriage, somewhat excited for the trip. Usually, carriage rides were boring for Haruhi. However, she found them fun when when she was with company.

Haruhi waves goodbye at her blubbering father, whom was being held back by the servants. Currently, Tomoko is chatting with Kasanoda, whom is making sure not to step on the bottom of Haruhi's dress. Haruhi smiles, and closes her eyes.

"I wonder how the people at Ouran will be...?" She muses quietly to herself.

* * *

 **End chapter**

 **A/N: Okay, omg... Royalty AU's are way harder to write than they seem XD, But I'll continue this, because I've fallen in love with this already, lol. PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND REVIEW! Love you all!**

 **P:S**

 _ **~Haruhi will still be mistaken for a boy, don't worry! Stuff will happen to that lovely dress Tomoko made, so Haruhi will have to change clothes**_ **(** **Tomoko: NOOOOO! :O)**

 _ **~Obviously, I have an OC in this story**_

 _ **~I'm gonna try to have each character of Ouran make an appearance or be mentioned in some way (For example, Ritsu Kasanoda is Haruhi's guard, and Kanako Kasugazaki (aka teacup girl) is one of Haruhi's cooks**_

 _ **~Sorry if I mess up thingys, I know nothing about medieval shit XD BUT THIS DOESN'T MEAN BE A SMART ASS AND CORRECT THINGS, I'm not gonna change how the characters work or act in this fanfic**_

 _ **~The kingdom names I just kinda randomly thought of lolol, they kinda make sense, right? I mean, Kuru means 'cool' in Japanese (according to google translate), The Twin Islands are two large islands connected by a bridge, and it's one kingdom, AND THE TWINS ARE THE PRINCES OF IT**_

 **If you liked this, please Follow and Fave, and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Haruhi's eyes snap open as she becomes more aware of her surroundings. She blinks a couple of times, before sitting completely up. _A carriage_... Haruhi sighs loudly, causing Tomoko and Ritsu to look at her with slightly widened eyes. "Jeez, you scared us. Next time, wake up with a bit more grace ya hear me?" Tomoko jests, causing Ritsu to scold her for her "disrespect toward the princess". Haruhi chuckles, usually she bothered by the two arguing. However, it was quite pleasing to wake up to humorous banter.

The carriage ride from Commons to Ouran was longer than previously expected. They had to make stops in order to make sure Haruhi was not hungry, and had to deal with petty bandits along the way. So far, Haruhi is less than excited to get to Ouran Kingdom. Even with her lady-in-waiting making the ride more pleasing, the overall trip was stressful for Haruhi. Suddenly, the carriage comes to an abrupt stop. Ritsu places a hand on his sword, prepared for anything.

"Ouran Kingdom, we've reached our destination." The driver says, his tone of voice filled with relief.

Tomoko smiles, and Haruhi sighs. "Well, here we are."

"No need to be all sad!" Tomoko adds, putting a finger on Haruhi's nose. Ritsu chuckles, before stepping out of the carriage.

The red haired man holds a hand out for Tomoko, then for Haruhi. After both girls were out of the carriage, he slams the door closed. One thing Haruhi has always admired about Kasanoda was that he always did his job: No dawdling, no procrastination. His determination was also one of the things that made Haruhi want to fulfill her duties as a princess quicker.

"Well, we have some time..." He says, staring up at the bright sky. It is true, after all, the princess wasn't suppose to be there until evening.

Tomoko excitedly jumps up and down. "Princess! Let's go visit the capital city!"

"Really?" Haruhi mumbles, not wanting to dilly dally. Tomoko nods, taking Haruhi's hand. Ritsu grabs both of the girls' arms, lightly.

"Wait, we shouldn't. We don't want to risk Haruhi's safety by just strolling around." He says.

Tomoko pouts, but immediately shrugs. "Then we'll put her tiara in the bag and buy some new clothes."

Defeated, Ritsu lets go of both of their arms. Both he and Haruhi groan, before being dragged away by Tomoko.

* * *

Haruhi looks at her reflection, quite pleased with the outfit. It is far from what a princess would wear, in fact, it's something a prince wouldn't even be caught dead in. The outfit itself was very simple: A dark-brown collard tunic with a belt, black fitted pants, and fine brown boots. The owner of the clothes shop, Mei Yasumura, had offered to give Haruhi at least a nice gown, but Haruhi had refused. Simple isn't bad, after all.

"You look like fucking a man." Mei says, glaring at Haruhi's reflection. Ritsu and Tomoko flinch at her crude language, but Haruhi just shrugged.

"That's okay. Who cares, right?" She muses.

Mei growls, and grabs Haruhi's shoulders. "No it isn't! C'mon, you are a woman, a princess even! So you should look like one!"

Ritsu clears his throat. "That is enough, you shouldn't treat a princess like some punching bag.

"Bite me." Mei huffs, letting go of Haruhi.

Tomoko lets out a giggle, before spinning around. Her outfit is also very simple. The outfit is just a light, faded yellow gown, that had loose long sleeves. She also had black slippers to wear on her feet. Tomoko didn't really _need_ to change, but she wanted to make Mei happy by wearing a more feminine outfit than Haruhi. Ritsu was offered a change a clothes, but declined.

"Well, anyway. Time to pay up, princess." Mei says, walking up to a mahogany counter.

Haruhi walks up and puts down multiple silver coins. "Does this cover it all?"

"Uh, YEAH! Thanks, and come again!" Mei exclaims, swiping the coins into her bag.

The three from Commons Kingdom bid her farewell and exit the shop. They were not in the capital city, but in a more common village area. Even so, it is still a quite nice city. It had a lot of shops, and friendly residents, and that is very surprising due to the city being so close to the capital.

"Uh, princess Haruhi?" Kasanoda says, tapping on the daydreaming girls arm.

Haruhi smiles, awkwardly scratching the back of her head. "Er, yeah?"

"We made it to the capital city!" Tomoko exclaims, jumping up and down.

Haruhi sweatdrops. "Was I really that out-of-it I missed the entire walk?"

The excitable girl giggles. "Yup!"

"Anyway," Kasanoda says, looking up at the sky. "We should actually be getting to the castle now."

"Yeah, that's actually true..." Haruhi mumbles.

Tomoko groans, but then smirks. "Race ya' there!"

* * *

Meanwhile, prince of Ouran Kingdom, Tamaki Suoh, bounces up and down, ignoring the strange looks he's getting from the other princes. Sure, he gets to see his friends again, but he is excited to meet the prince/princess from Commons Kingdom.

"Can you please," Kyoya Ootori growls. " _Stop_." Tamaki gasps and slumps down on the floor, causing the other princes to laugh at his faux sadness.

Kyoya Ootori was one of the princes assigned to visit Ouran Kingdom, a kingdom he has been to more than enough times for his enjoyment. He has slightly casual, but still neat dark hair, and even darker eyes that were complimented by eye glasses. His skin is slightly olive, and is only a couple inches shorter than Tamaki.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, or as Tamaki refers to them as, the devils, have messy auburn locks, and amber eyes. They are slightly pale, and they, despite being identical, have their hair parted to different sides. Despite being shorter and younger than Tamaki, they are mischievous as they come.

"Yeah boss, chill out." Kaoru says, putting his arm around his twin.

Hikaru returns his brothers action. "Mori and Honey are coming soon."

Tamaki sits up, and points at the two. "That's not what I'm worried about! Commons Kingdom is coming!"

"And...?" Kyoya asks, looking inside a black notebook.

"We've never had a poor kingdom come! Should we dress less properly?!" Tamaki screams, running around the room. The twins and Kyoya both stare at him in annoyance, before shrugging.

"You should probably just not act like this." Kaoru suggest, before Tamaki's caretaker knocks on the door.

Tamaki clears his throat. "You may come in, Shima."

Shima walks in, bowing slightly. "I hate to be a bother prince Tamaki, but the remaining visitors just got here."

Tamaki nods, and picks up the items he knocked over during his freak-out. Okay, so what? It's just Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and another prince coming over. Nothing much, no need to-

"WAAH! WHAT DO WE DO!?" Tamaki screams in despair.

* * *

 **End chapter**

 **A/N: Yay, Mei! Mei Yasumura is a manga-only character, just in case you didn't know her. I love her XD**

 **If you liked this, and haven't already, please Follow and Fave, and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The three from Commons Kingdom stared at the luxurious castle in awe. It is slightly larger than Haruhi's castle, and far more dramatically decorated. If the castle is just as lovely on the inside as the outside, the Haruhi figured that maybe the king of Ouran isn't _that_ bad. After all, he likes his home to be very detailed, so Haruhi figures he must be organized.

"Hey, you alright?" Ritsu asks. Haruhi turned her head towards him.

"Yeah...?" Haruhi answers back, tilting her head to the side. Tomoko waltz around Haruhi, playfully grabbing her hands.

"You look cared, so don't be!" Tomoko says.

Haruhi nods, and gently takes her hands out of Tomoko's. Scared? Haruhi's hardly scared. She's more along the lines of annoyed with the entire trip, why is a meet and greet like even necessary for her to find a husband? It might be fun for other princes and princess's, but for Haruhi, this is just something to do but to not look forward to. Ignoring her thoughts, Haruhi walks to the castle doors, only for the gatekeeper to stop her.

"I'm sorry kid, but no villagers allowed." He says.

Haruhi squints for a second, clearly confused. "I am not a villager, sir. I am supposed to be in there right now."

"That's what they all say. Look kid- You think you are the first one to come 'ere saying that you are _destined_ to be in that castle because the prince makes your heart go all _doki doki~_ Well, you're not. You're the first boy, maybe, but not the first villager. So please-"

The gatekeeper stops once he see's Ritsu's glare. He trembles slightly, before unlocking the castle doors and stepping aside. "Have fun, Tamaki's in his bedroom, and be safe!" He says, before running away. Ritsu sighed, and Tomoko placed a hand on his shoulder while grinning. Not wanting to waste more time, Haruhi has already started to open the doors. She peaked her head in. The castle as bright, and has many roses decorated in each corner. A bunch of workers were all standing at the entrance, bowing.

"Welcome!" They all say.

Tomoko snorted, before pursing her lips together. "That's slightly creepy, isn't it?

"Creepy, you say?"

The three from Commons all jump at the sudden voice. Spinning around, Haruhi see's a young man, only slightly older than her, standing behind her. He seemed to have dark green hair and a pale complexion, but it is hard to see any of him under his dark purple cloak. He also has a yellow cat puppet placed onto his left hand, is he a performer perhaps?

"Yep! Creepy!" Tomoko exclaims.

Kasanoda makes an odd face,before mumbling quickly. " _Kindalikeyouwhenyoujustrandomlyappearbehindusdude_."

"Do you work in this castle?" Haruhi asks, causing the man to gasp.

"Oh yes, yes I do! My name is Umehito Nekozawa, my family fights in the royal army, and I am prince Tamaki's guard." He says.

Kasanoda blinks a couple of times. " _You're_ a guard!?"

Nekozawa nods. "Which reminds me, all guards, helpers, and basically anyone who came with the prince's have to stay out back."

"What?! Whyyyyy?" Tomoko whines, sneering.

"The king wants the prince's to all be alone." He answers, signaling or her and Ritsu to follow him.

Pouting, Tomoko walks behind him, each step attempting to step on his large cloak. Kasanoda briefly bows to Haruhi, before joining the other two out to the back.

* * *

Now that she is alone, Haruhi walks around the first floor. She's astounded about how... pink, it is. Even so, it is lovely and decorated amazingly. Heck, Haruhi might send a letter to her father recommending a renovation of the castle.

"I'm so sorry prince Honey!" A voice screeches out. Startled, Haruhi walks to the kitchen to investigate.

A girl with black hair, tied into low ponytails is standing in the middle of the kitchen covering her eyes with her hands. Another girl with brown hair, pulled back by a lime green headband, also seems to be panicking with her.

"Marika, what do we do?! He'll be upset we ran out of strawberries!" The brown haired girl shouts.

Marika shakes her head quickly. "I don't know! I don't wanna upset Honey!"

Deciding she should help, Haruhi gently places a hand on the brown haired girls shoulder. The girl looks back, somewhat surprised. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka, I'm from Commons Kingdom. What's wrong?" She asks. The two girls go red, just to shake their heads to make their cheeks go back to their normal color. The brown haired girl bows her head.

"I am Ayumi Munakata, prince Haruhi." She says. Haruhi blinks a couple of times.

 _Prince?_

"And, I am Marika Mikamo. The problem is that we made all these cakes, but the realized none of them has strawberries on it!"

Ayumi tightly grips her own hair. "And strawberries are Prince Honey's absolute favorite!"

The two cooks start screaming and fumbling around in the kitchen. That's it? Haruhi looks at the table to see at _least_ 15cakes of all different flavors placed there. Deadpanning, Haruhi turns to look at the girls again.

"It seems that prince Honey really enjoys cake!" She awkwardly proclaims.

Marika and Ayumi bite into a handkerchief. "Yes!"

"So... Why don't you improvise? He likes cake, so if he's that upset about no strawberries, just decorate the cakes with other sweet fruit, I'm sure he won't be upset at all." Haruhi says. The two girls stare at Haruhi, before smiling at each other.

"That's a wonderful idea prince Haruhi, thank you!" Marika says, bowing.

Haruhi smiles at them, before backing out of the kitchen. So far, the entire castle has been nothing but beautiful, and strange. Haruhi is almost afraid of ho the prince acts, because his castle... Is pretty problematic. Walking back towards the entrance, Haruhi spots two well dressed young men standing at the doorway. One is very tall, another very short.

The taller one seems to be stoic at first glance. He has a tan complexion, dark eyes, and styled spiky black hair. His height almost made him look frightening, but Haruhi has no reason to be scared of him.

The shorter is is completely opposite in looks, and from what Haruhi can tell, completely opposite in personalities too. He has honey blonde hair, big bright brown eyes, and has a very babyish looking face.

"Woooow~! Look Takashi, Tamaki was telling the truth about someone from Commons Kingdom coming!" The shorter one exclaims.

The taller one releases a quiet grunt. "Make sure to be polite Mitsukuni."

"Okay, hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but people call me Honey!" He exclaims, Haruhi nods.

"Because your kingdom is called Honey." Haruhi states, not really asking.

Honey vigorously shakes his head. "Nope! And this is my cousin, Takashi! He's the prince of Mori Kingdom, and people call him Mori!"

Haruhi deadpans, but the smiles at the two. "I am Haruhi Fujioka, I am the prince-"

""WAAH! WHAT DO WE DO!?" A voice screams, cutting her off.

The three of them flinch at the sudden noise, but then Honey laughs. "Looks like Tama-Chan is excited as always!"

Mori grunts in agreement, and Haruhi tilts her head to the side. "That screech was the prince?! Wow." She says.

Suddenly, four young men walk down the large staircase. Haruhi couldn't really see any o them well, but she could make out one figure in particular... Because he is being carried down the stairs by the tree other princes.

"Jeez boss, chill out." A light voice says.

The one being carried thrashed around. "NO! We aren't prepaaaaaaared!"

The three carrying him stop once the reach the end of the walk, and tosses him closer to Haruhi. He whines, but picks himself up. Now that he isn't being carried like a bag, Haruhi could see him better.

This one has pale blonde hair, and violet eyes. He, like Mori, was very tall. But unlike Mori, he has a dramatic and playful glint in his eyes. After her time spent at the Ouran castle, it's clear to Haruhi that this is the prince, Tamaki.

"..."

"..."

"Welcome to Ouran Kingdom!" He proclaims, holding his arms up in the air.

* * *

 **End Chapter**

 **A/N: Sorry that this was so late! I had to deal with some drama. On a brighter note, I guess this story has potential because it has already been stolen and re uploaded on wattpad as a Maid Sama fanfiction by someone. Don't worry, everything's been taken care of, and all is right with the world again! But guys, seriously. It's not okay to steal someones plot/idea/story. Even if you slightly change it, re type it, or upload it for another fandom, you are stealing it and that's not okay.**

 **-ON A BRIGHTER NOTE-**

 **The host club is now all together!**

 **~Marika and Ayumi are customers of Honey and Mori**

 **If you liked this, and haven't already, please Follow and Fave, and _REVIEW!_**


End file.
